Home, Away and Back Again
by MoonyReid
Summary: Squeal to International Love. Spencer and Jessica have been married 5 years. Leaving the B.A.U after getting married, Spencer suddenly finds himself back in the middle of a case. Can he keep his promise or is the calling too loud? Please R
1. Crime Scene

**A/N: Set six years after the last Chapter of International Love. The gaps will be filled but this idea insisted on coming first **

* * *

"Over kill on the parents suggests that it was personal." Morgan lifted a sheet of paper and looked at the photographs of the scene. "No sign of struggle from any of them."

"How does a family of five get shot and stabbed to death and none of them stir? No sign of struggle, no signs of restraints and the tox report says there was nothing in any of their systems." JJ looked at the rest of the team.

"Multiple UnSubs?" Emily asked as she read through her own file.

"The only point showing there is one UnSub is the lack of weapons, it could be possible we are dealing with a team." Hotch looked up at Garcia. "Have you checked for a link between the two families?"

"Zip, nada. I have looked at workplaces, schools, after school clubs. I have even checked both couples card transactions. In the last three months they haven't crossed paths. I'm going to check out ATM and bank withdrawals see if their paths crossed with cash, but I'm sure it's going to be nada again."

Hotch's cell phone rang and he answered as he got up and walked towards the corner of the room. When he returned he picked up his file. "Morgan, JJ, we have a new crime scene. Arlington, the address will be sent straight to your tablets. The rest of us will check the previous crime scenes. Garcia keep looking."

* * *

Stepping back outside Morgan looked over his shoulder as JJ followed him out of the Robinson house. The house was the last on the block, looking to his right he began walking towards the next door neighbours. "Might as well ask and see if they saw anything." He said as JJ caught up with him.

"Do you think they will of seen anything?"

"Not last night, but maybe the UnSub had been around here before. They might of seen something." Walking up to the front door the two profilers were surprised when the door opened and revealed a middle aged woman.

"I'm Mrs Goodfrey. Is it true? Is it that same killer as the other two families?" She demanded as the stood at the bottom of the front steps.

"That's what we're trying to find out, ma'am. Have you seen anyone hanging around, in the day or after dark?" JJ removed her sunglasses.

"No one has been hanging around here, they'd stick out like a sore thumb." Morgan knew that meant everyone knew everyone one else's business around here. "Look, if there's any reason to think its not the same guy, you'll want to speak to next door." Mrs Goodfrey nudged her head towards her other neighbours. "Always thought they were a nice little family. All traditional like, but then we start noticing Mr Robinson, knocking there while Mr Reid was at work. Then we see him starting to sneak around the back. All suspicious, like he doesn't want to be seen. Then just last month, he from that side goes storming over and starts hammering on the Robinsons door. Well they exchanged words and then started rolling around on the ground. For a skinny guy he sure packed a few punches in. The whole street saw.

Disgraceful if you ask me. The Wittles caught it on their security camera, it shows it all, you should ask to see it. Anyway just last week, she told Linda across the street that she's expecting again. It'll be their third. It's not hard to put two and two together. Confrontation, then announcing a pregnancy. Less than a week later the Robinsons turn up dead. Either Mr Reid has a screw loose or he has luck on his side."

Morgan frowned at the woman, before shaking his head. "I hardly count a family dying as anybodies good luck."

"Thank you for your time, Mrs Goodfrey." Once they were out of ear shot JJ glanced over at Morgan. "What do you think the chances of her story being true are?" She asked as they neared the next house.

"It could go either way. Either they're gossips and assume or they are in every bodies business and know everything. Even so, this is the work of the guy who done in the other two families."

As they approached they noticed the door didn't open, clearly busybodies didn't live here. _Thomas! Sit down when you're eating your sandwich. _They heard a British woman's voice inside and the clear giggle of a child_. _JJ looked at Morgan. "Did she say Thomas?"

"Yeah, isn't that Reid's youngest?"

"Yeah, Reid, skinny guy, kid called Thomas. They haven't said they were back from England tho."

"Seems they've been back awhile too." Knocking Morgan removed his sun glasses and hung them on the neck of his t-shirt. The door opened and there stood Jessica, stray strands df hair flying loose and rosy cheeked. Her loose blouse and jeans had smears of what JJ knew to be jelly.

"Oh my gosh. Oh." Jessica put a hand to her head and closed her eyes. "I forgot, he's going to kill me. Come in, we have nosey neighbours." Closing the door behind them she hurried into the living room. Exchanging glances JJ and Morgan followed her in. Looking straight through the large living room they saw a blonde haired toddler sitting at the table, smearing half a sandwich on the table. "I was meant to send them, I forgot all about them. Dear god where did I put them?"

JJ and Morgan watched as she searched under magazines and in draws and between books. "We weren't being rude. We came back four months ago, his mum was really ill and we were staying in Vegas. While we were in England Spencer done great, but once we got back I realised how much he missed home. He didn't want to live in Vegas though so we came back to Washington. He wrote to all of you about a month and a half ago and asked me to send the -Letters!" Rushing over to a stack of papers she picked up some envelopes that were addressed and stamped. "If you could pretend that you got them about a month ago that would be great."

"Jess, I think the little ones spreading Jelly over your table." Morgan pointed to Thomas who had his tongue sticking out as he concentrated on moving the sandwich around the table.

"Thomas! You devil!" Rushing over to her young son Jessica wrestled the sandwich out of the boys hand before removing it from his reach. "That's it, no more snack. You're not having anything till dinner!" Grabbing a pack of wipes she cleaned the toddler before placing him on the floor.

"Let me guess, baby brain?" JJ knelt down and smiled at Thomas and waved.

Jessica smiled at Spencer's old friends and pushed some hair out of her face as she began the task of cleaning the table. "What neighbour did you have the pleasure of talking to?"

"Mrs Goodfrey."

"Ah so you got the colourful and false version. Yes I'm pregnant, no its not Robinsons and a huge no to the affair crap. People round here have nothing better to do."

They heard the front door open and the sound of someone running in. "Mummy!"


	2. Reid Household

RJ climbed into his dads car just as the older kids came running around the corner. His dad looked him over with a serious look. "What where you doing outside? You know your mother doesn't want you playing in the street."

"But I'm cleverer than Peter and he's allowed out."

"It's not about being clever." Pulling off Spencer continued to the end of the road then turned right into their street. "Mommy will want to fuss over that graze on your hand. Do they bully you at school?" Spencer frowned when he saw the black SUV parked outside the Robinsons. Of course he'd seen the police outside and knew that something bad had happened. All day he had been hoping that it wasn't linked to the other two families that had been killed in their homes over the last few week. The thought that a serial killer had been in his street, especially one that went after families made his skin crawl. Even after years of working in the B.A.U.

"They're just poopoo heads that don't know why they hate me. I have a cut on my knee too." RJ said proudly, not bothered in the slightest. Spencer was glad he seemed to have his mothers thick skin. Though it probably was easier to be tough when you had a mom who promised to tear bullies a new one if they picked on you. Pulling into the drive RJ jumped out of the car and began crying as he ran up the front steps and into the house. Shaking his head Spencer took his briefcase out the back seat, locked the car and followed his eldest son inside.

"I'll go fetch RJ's school things after dinner-" He called as he walked into the living room. He stopped when he saw Morgan and JJ, who was currently kneeling in front of Thomas and talking to him.

"Jess is in the kitchen cleaning up RJ, looks like he's been in quite a scrap." Morgan said smiling at him. "Long time no see Pretty Boy. Look at you, not looking a day older."

"Thanks. It's nice to see you both, how is everyone?" Jess returned from the kitchen with a bowl of ice cream in hand followed RJ who at some point had required a limp. Placing the bowl down Jessica waited for RJ to be seated at the table before greeting her husband.

"Hey." Kissing his check she frowned. "I hope you told him off for being outside. You know I don't want him playing outside."

"You'll have to explain it to him again he still thinks its about being clever enough. Do you realise-"

"That the limp and tears are for show? Of course. Spencer, he is a carbon copy of you, this is just the start of him getting picked on, might as well get him used to being spoiled once he gets home. When I was a kid mum always had bread and butter waiting for me after school, cake if it was a bad day. And next time I'll make sure I tell the parents personally he's not allowed out instead of telling him to pass the message on. I better ring Peters mother and tell her we have him." Jessica disappeared back into the kitchen and Spencer turned back to his former work colleagues.

"I'm guessing this isn't a social visit?"

JJ stood up and looked at him before glancing back at Thomas who spun round and concentrated on the TV. "We're just speaking to the neighbours."

"Ah. We should take this into the study. RJ keep an eye on your brother." Spencer showed them into his study. And closed the door behind them. "So what did the Goodfrey's say?"

"It's probably best that it comes from you Spence." JJ and Morgan sat down on the sofa and waited for Spencer to talk. Sitting on the edge of his desk he crossed his arms. "I'm guessing they told the whole affair, fight, his baby story? The fights true." Morgan raised an eyebrow at him as if impressed. "More luck than anything. When we moved in, it was the Robinsons that welcomed us. They seemed nice, well _they _were. Mr Robinson, Charlie, offered to help with the gardening. I hate it and Jess doesn't really like it, so we accepted. He only ever came round when I was at work, but my hours are long so we never thought anything of it.

He'd knock say he would get on with it then do so. Then he'd start coming inside afterwards uninvited while Jess was seeing to the boys. A month ago I come home and find her in tears. She'd decided to go for a shower, RJ was at school, Thomas was asleep. She locked up and insists that she remembers doing so, but when she came downstairs he was sitting in the kitchen. I went over to tell him we didn't want him helping anymore. He showed me that he had a key from the previous owners, which I grabbed back, he said some thing's, rubbed me up the wrong way so I shouted my mouth off. Next thing I know he hit me, I hit him back. I believe the Wittles caught it on their security camera. That is it, he hasn't come round since and we changed all the locks.

We would of called the police but Jess didn't want anymore fuss, it's like a pack mentality around here, but we love the house and we don't really care what the neighbours think, plus the schools great."

"Have you and Jess seen anything odd around here?" Morgan looked around the study, it seemed Reid had managed to dominate the whole room. Every wall space was covered in shelves that housed all the books Reid probably owned. The desk and sofa were towards the center of the room. Unlike most desks in personal studies it was missing a computer. The door opened and Jess popped her head in, catching Morgan's question she smiled.

"Everything is odd round here you can't fart with out it causing gossip. Would you two like a drink?"

"No, we should be getting a move on." The two stood up and Jess went back to seeing to the boys. "Sorry I haven't been round with the boys-"

"I know Jess didn't send the letters, this pregnancy is really messing with her memory. I haven't mentioned anything, because last time was only to say she had left a light on and she went crazy. Now you know though, there's no excuse." Spencer saw them out and smiled as he closed the door behind them. He popped his head into the living room and saw that the boys were on the sofa watching cartoons. Heading down the hall he found Jessica in the kitchen, cooking dinner. "What's for dinner?"

"Bangers and mash! RJ's favourite."

"Shouldn't we be letting up on the treats and punishing him for telling Peters mum he was allowed out to play outside?"

"The tears were fake and so was the limp, but the grazes weren't. I'm a mummy it's my job to make a fuss when my soldiers come home wounded. I fussed over you enough when you came home from cases. Now the most dangerous place is the play ground. Thank god Thomas gets to stay home and be safe."

"I don't think we need to worry about Thomas."

"What's that meant to mean?"

"Just that he's like you."

"Yeah you keep digging Dr Reid."

"He looks like you, acts like you. I mean we tell him no, he looks us in the eye and does it."

"That's a normal two year old."

"RJ spent his time reading his little picture books and doing puzzles. Lets be honest RJ is the brains and Thomas will be the brawn. They'll be a formidable team if they get on once Thomas goes to school. Who knows maybe this one will be in the middle of the two."

"Yeah a girl."

"Boys can be well balanced."

"Please, if this is a girl she'll wipe the floor with our boys." Jessica watched as Spencer checked on the sausages. "Hey, get away, you know you're a disaster in the kitchen. Go make sure Brains and Brawn aren't destroying the place." Picking up a mug from next to the coffee pot she handed it to Spencer. "Just how you like it."


	3. Bringing Him In

Detective Moore stood, hands on hips looking at the agents. He was in a bad mood, they were meant to be here helping and instead they were holding him back. "So you're telling me that on any other case if a name kept coming up you wouldn't act on it? My officers have spoken to a number of people and his name keeps coming up."

Morgan and JJ arrived at the precinct where the rest of team had gone to after viewing the other crime scenes and having not heard Moore's question smiled at everyone. "Guess who we met today?" JJ asked knowing that the team would be pleased to hear he was in DC.

Hotch looked at them both. "We know, his name has come up a few times."

"Oh that, it's just a misunderstanding. Spence explained it all." JJ took off her jacket and took a seat next to Prentiss.

"Of course he did and of course you believed him. The fact remains that his name has been brought up. He needs to be interviewed."

Morgan looked around and then at the detective. "If Reid wanted to be a Serial Killer, we wouldn't have bodies. In fact if any of us killed someone, no one would ever know. You're barking up the wrong tree and it would be a waste of time, which we don't have."

"Plus, there's no way he'd do it that close to home. He's a profiler and a genius." A

"You've had cases where people have killed others to hide who they're really after."

"My concern is you seem to want to focus on him as a suspect." Hotch crossed his arms and gave the Detective one of his stares.

"Fine, you do it your way but I'm bringing him in to question. If this case goes cold and someone else looks over it, I don't want them asking why someone's name came a number of times wasn't interviewed. This is me covering my ass. If you don't like it you can leave."

Hotch went to say something but saw that it was pointless as the Detective walked away calling officers to him.

"Hotch-" Morgan stared at the unit chief, unable to believe he was allowing Reid to be accused.

"It's just questioning. It's his case, lets focus on finding the real UnSub."

"You can go over his head!"

"To someone who doesn't know Reid either." Rossi raised his hands. "Hotch is right, lets get a profile together so that we can prove Reid isn't the UnSub."

* * *

Closing the door to RJ's room Spencer looked down the hall as Jess backed out of the nursery, closing the door slowly as she stepped into the hallway. Jess stood at the closed door, one hand on the handle the other resting on the wooden door as she listened for the sound of Thomas stirring. Hearing nothing she turned to see her husband smiling at her.

"Did you turn the breather on?" She asked him. Even though RJ was almost six and didn't need the alarm Jess insisted they still used it to know if he was out of bed. It was annoying when he got up for the toilet but Jess had found him asleep on the living room floor too many times on a school day to remove it.

"Yes, you know I always do." Spencer made his way down stairs and settled on the sofa ready to watch the TV. Poking her head around the corner Jess smiled at the back of Spencer's head.

"Fancy a early night?" She asked.

"There's a documentary on about Dr Kelski, he's a leading-"

"Would you like to go up for a not so...early night?" She asked hopping that the differently worded question would get her message across. If he said no again she was going to play the insecure card.

Thankfully the telly switched off and he was up. Crossing the room towards her, that excited grin spreading across his face. "You head up and I'll lock up."

Smiling she hurried up stairs and waited for Spencer, clearly he was more than in the mood as he was climbing into bed less than five minutes later. "This makes a change." He murmured in her ear as he pulled her closer and worked his mouth on her neck.

"I have two boys to run around after and am thirteen weeks pregnant, I still feel ill. Still want to complain?" His answer was to kiss her passionately. Of course she hated not being in the mood, but until the tiredness and sickness went he'd have to lump it. Things were just heating up when the door bell went. "What the hell?" She sat up and watched as Spencer got out the bed. "You're going to answer?"

"It's not even nine Jess, it's best to see who it is before they keep ringing and get the boys up." Spencer left the room and made his way downstairs. Jess laid back down, knowing he'd get rid of the person. If he knew what was good for him.

When Spencer opened the door it was to find two officers and a guy in a suit. "My names Detective Moore, we'd like you to come to the station and answer a few questions."

"Then why didn't you ring? Looks like you're trying to arrest me."

"If you don't come willingly, I will."

"Spencer?" Jess appeared behind him and looked at the officers.

"I'm just going to the station to answer some questions." She could tell he wasn't happy and neither was she.

"Why now? You told Morgan and JJ-"

"No offence, but they're slightly bias. Mr Reid?" The detective stepped aside and Jess glared at him from around Spencer.

"It's Dr to you." She snapped. Hugging herself she watched as Spencer took his jacket from the peg and kissed her forehead.

"I'll answer their questions and then I'll come home. I'll be back by the time you wake up."

"Wake me up when you get in." Jess glared at the three officers again and nodded when Spencer told her to lock up behind him. She had to force herself to go back to bed and not next door to have words.

* * *

**A/N: I'll be honest, I don't like this chapter hence why it took so long to post. I've rewritten it FIVE times so I decide to upload and move on. Hoping the next chapter will be easier to write!**


	4. Merry Hell

_**A/N: Sorry it has been so long since I last updated, but I have just returned to work after having my son so am learning how to juggle everything.**_

_Closing the bedroom door quietly she looked over at the bed. Spencer lay on his side asleep, one hand under the pillow one hand on top resting under his head. His knees where bent and the covers half off, half on. Tip toeing to the bed she climbed on and sat in front of him. He stirred, no doubt from the mattress moving under him. His left eye opened slightly and she smiled as it tried to focus. Leaning over him, she grabbed his glasses from his bedside table and held them out to him. He let out a groan as he rolled onto his back and rubbed his eyes. Taking the glasses, he put them on and blinked at her. Rolling his head to the side, he glanced at his alarm clock._

"_It's five in the morning Jess." He grumbled. Giving him her best puppy dog eyes, she pouted. "Seeing as I've been throwing up the last hour, the least you could do is make me breakfast."_

"_Daphne can make you breakfast." Spencer went to roll back onto his side so Jess jabbed him in the side._

"_Daphne didn't knock me up, so she isn't the cause of me losing what food I did have in my stomach. Now it's empty and you know how it feels about that." Cocking her head to the side, she looked at him. He looked adorable in his pyjamas, with his hair all over the place and ugly glasses. Spencer sat up and got out of bed reluctantly. "I didn't say you could go."_

"_Excuse me? You're being a little bossy considering you broke into my apartment." He looked her up and down as if really noticing her for the first time. "You're not wearing underwear." It was true; she was wearing her usual shorts and vest top combo for bed, which never hid the fact that it was all she was wearing._

"_I never wear underwear to bed."_

"_My point is you came down the hall like that." Jess shrugged at him._

"_I checked the coast was clear. People tend to not wander around this early. Anyway you can talk, look at the state of you." She was teasing him of course, he was perfect. The comment caused him to look at himself in the mirror though._

"_What?"_

"_You're such a nerd." He frowned at her but Jess just smiled back at him. Crawling to the edge of the bed she looked up at him and sat up on her knees to get closer to him. "Now I'm not a genius but two negatives make a positive?" Grabbing his top, she closed the remaining distance between them. "Pyjamas are nerdy." Their noses touched and she closed her eyes. "And them god awful glasses." Their lips met and she kissed him passionately before breaking away. "You're so fucking sexy." She murmured before crashing her mouth against his again. When they next parted, he was smiling, his lips swollen from her attack. "I thought you wanted breakfast?"_

"_You're making breakfast afterwards." She panted as she moved backwards so she could drag him back onto the bed._

_He clambered on happily and allowed himself to be set upon. "You're insatiable." _

Jess woke up with a start, her body tingled all over and her heart was racing. Finally! It was only the third time she had ever had that dream, the first was slightly different as after having it she had gone straight to his apartment and had her way with him. The next two times was the memory of that morning. The dream always signalled the return of her desire to have sex, and normally meant she was saying goodbye to morning sickness. She rolled over eager to wake her husband. She might have been the one not being in the mood but she had sure as hell missed not being in the mood. Finding an empty space, she sat up and looked around.

He must be home by now. Why hadn't he woken her up like she asked? Climbing out of bed she put on her dressing gown and hurried downstairs to see if he had fallen asleep down there. As she reached the hall, she saw his coat hook was bare and her heart sank. Mainly because she knew, he must still be at the station but also due to disappointment. A love making session would have been a great start to the day. A alarm sounded and she sighed, maybe it was a good thing he wasn't home, they wouldn't of got far seeing as one of the boys were up, her guess being RJ.

* * *

"Mommy?" RJ stood on tiptoes trying to see what his mother was making for breakfast. Jess turned her attention from the toast she was buttering to her eldest son. Raising her eyebrow at him, she smiled at him.

"Mom-Mummy!"

"That's better. What is it sweetie?"

RJ huffed before walking to the small table, where his younger brother was already eating, in the kitchen and climbing into his seat. "Why do you and daddy say different things? It's confusing."

"Because we're from different places. I'm from England and daddies from, here. I speak the English I was taught at home and, well I'm not sure what language your father speaks, I still don't understand him." Of course, the joke was lost on her eldest son, cutting the toast she brought it over to him and smiled as she took her own seat. After a few minutes, silence as the boys ate their breakfast RJ looked up at her and frowned.

"Why is daddy not having breakfast?"

"He's helping the police."

"About the bad thing that happened at Ben's house?" Sighing Jess put her mug of tea down and gave her two boys a small smile, not that Thomas was interested in the conversation.

"Some people mentioned daddies name when talking to the police so now he's talking to the police. It is nothing to worry about I promise. Now finish your toast you still need to get dressed for school."

Once the boys had eaten and were dressed for the day, Jess saw RJ to school before dropping Thomas off at a friend of hers, she didn't go into details, because as much as she liked Luna there was no guarantee that she wouldn't mention something to a less friendly female. Pulling up outside the police station, Jess climbed out of the car before arranging her clothing as best she could. This pregnancy was causing havoc with her figure the last two had been all up front, leaving her with curves, this time, she felt like one odd shape. Walking in she made her way to the front desk towards the male officer staffing it.

"Hello." Giving him a nice smile that hid how she really felt, she lent forward slightly. Having worked within the police force she knew a bit of politeness and a bit of skin got females a bit further. She lost count how many women got off of speeding tickets because of pretty eyes or a good pair of breasts or legs. The fact that Jess was short made her leaning in appear innocent enough. "I'm Mrs Reid, I was just wondering if my husband has finished helping you with your enquiries?" The officer, as hoped was eager to help and before she knew it, Derek Morgan was standing there.

"Where the hell is Spencer?" Her sweet little wifey act was thrown aside and she saw the officer stare. "Would you like a mug shot?" Morgan gestured for the officer to not worry causing her to glare at him as if he had just said he believed Spencer to be the UnSub. "Morgan!"

"Jess, everything is under control. I swear. Come with me." Jess shrugged off his hand that had tried taking her arm.

"No. I'm staying here. I want to see Spencer!" Her voice cracked and her eyes began to burn and she mentally cursed her hormones. How was anyone going to take her seriously if she was a blubbering mess? She wanted to kick someone's arse not have a sobbing fit in the middle of a police station. "Ignore…the tears-They were. Not. Invited." She took a deep breath. "I'm pissed. These-" She pointed to her watering eyes. "Hormones. I'm here to cause merry hell."

"I'll get JJ."

"I can't shout at JJ!" It was true, Jess always found it easier to give men a dressing down, after all, she was a woman it is what they were designed to do, and she always held her tongue longer around other females. Before she could argue anymore, JJ was there with that look of pity women who had experienced pregnancy often wore when someone else was having a rough time of it. "Don't look at me like that. Just bring out that arse wipe that interrupted me and Spencer last night so I can kick his arse."

"Hotch is dealing with him. Spence won't be much longer, if Hotch gets his way." JJ reached out and touched her arm, in what Jess thought was meant to be comforting.

"I haven't seen Reid this pissed in ages." Morgan put in. Jess looked up at him and felt a tightening deep within her. There was nothing sexier than Spencer putting someone in his or her place.

"As in throwing his toys out the pram or…the whole, I'm not going to raise my voice but instead talk really fast and use long words so you realise how pathetic you are compared to me?"

"The latter."

Jess sighed. "Morgan, next time I ask you that question and Spencer is unavailable, please lie."

"Oh dear." JJ tried to hide her smile but Jess guessed it was hard considering she understood what Jess was hinting at.

"I'll tell Hotch you're here." Morgan looked pleased to have an excuse to leave.

* * *

The walk to the car was in silence, slamming the car door she started the engine; she knew it was not his fault, but she guessed the hormones were once again taking charge. Her moods were changing so fast lately that she was struggling to keep up herself.

"I've missed you too."

"What?" She snapped back as she pulled out into the street.

"What's with the silent treatment. I didn't ask to be there all night asking the same questions over and over."

"Your name would never had come up if you hadn't of gone over there and made a huge scene. I told you to drop it!"

"Oh I'm sorry, next time a neighbour lets himself into our home and says inappropriate things about you I'll ignore it."

"I can look after myself."

"Of course you can." He muttered. Choosing to ignore him, she drove on, gripping the wheel tightly to stop herself from losing her temper she drove home.

Once home Jess tried to keep up the act as she stormed back into the house but the hectic morning had worn her out already and holding the base of her back where a dull ache had started she dropped into the nearest seat with a winch. Spencer noticed and she could tell by his face that he would not argue with her anymore no matter what she said. He sat besides her and she felt his hand move under her top and replace her own. His fingers began to knead her back and her eyes closed as she gave in and relaxed. He shifted besides her and his other hand joined the first. As his fingers moved in circles and worked into her muscles she lent her head back against his shoulder and sighed.

"I missed you." She whispered as she opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. She felt him kiss the top of her head and smiled. His hands were still working her lower back and her mind wandered back to her dream. "Do you remember when I was pregnant with RJ and I woke you up early in the morning?"

"Which time?"

"The first time."

"How can I forget?" Rolling her head to the side, she looked up at him and smiled. "You were very in-Oh…Really?" Jess sat up straight and moved away from Spencer's hands. Turning she grinned at him.

"I guess you're tired though." In response, Spencer pulled her back towards him. "What time are you getting Thomas?"

"Once I'm done." Spencer raised his eyebrows, to which Jessica giggled. "I love how I've corrupted your innocence."

"Me too."


	5. Spencer's Betrayal

Three days later Spencer came home and told Jess that Hotch had called him to say that they had caught the UnSub. No sooner had he finished telling her the details he knew than the news came on and relayed the story. Later that night when the kids were in bed and Jess was laying on the sofa with her head in Spencer's lap, they were both watching the TV screen but she had the impression that Spencer wasn't watching it. "Are you ok?" She asked, when she didn't get a reply she turned to look up at him. "Spencer?" He looked at her as if he hadn't heard her. Sitting up she stared at her husband, something was clearly on his mind. "Spencer is something wrong?"

He shook his head and took his chance to get up and leave the room. Jess stared after his retreating back, worried that she was the cause of his quietness. Not that she could think of what she had done to cause such a mood. A few minutes later he returned with a mug of coffee and a book but seated himself in a armchair instead of back on the sofa with her. Standing up she frowned at him. "Ignore me again and I'm going to get hormonal on your arse." She walked over to his chair and sat on the arm of the chair. Running her hand through his hair she tried giving him an encouraging smile. "Spencer, what's wrong?"

He looked at her and gave her a smile that was meant to make her think he was ok. "I'm fine just thinking about the last few days. A serial killer came so close to our house, possibly walked past." Jess kissed his forehead and looked him in the eye.

"Well, now you can forget about serial killers again. This is why I'm glad you decided to leave the F.B.I. I hated seeing you come home after cases like this." He _hmmed_ at her and went to reading his book leaving Jess wondering if there was more to it. She could understand why he was so disturbed by the events of this week. She had trouble sleeping knowing what had happened next door but one.

As the days went on Spencer's mood didn't improve, when he wasn't at work he spent his time in his study and during meal times, was the least conversationalist. It was becoming harder to ignore and in the end Jess decided to take matters into her own hands. One morning when he was showering before work Jess went into his study and picked up his mobile phone. It was one of the ancient things seeing as he didn't do well with no gadgets. She often joked that if it was left to him they'd still be on smoke signals. Reading the call history, her heart sank as she saw the majority of incoming calls were from Hotch and out going calls where to other members of the B.A.U. She hated the fact she had to snoop but he was unwilling to talk to her. Going to his inbox she scanned through his messages. Other than the usual ones from her it was filled, once again by members of the B.A.U. Closing the phone she placed it back where she found it and was about to leave when she heard it go off. She had tried to ignore it but knowing that something was going on, she caved. Picking the phone up she saw the message was from JJ.

**Just heard the good news! Can't wait to see you.**

The mobile buzzed in her hand again as similar messages from Morgan, Garcia and Emily came through. Sinking into the desk chair she stared at the small screen. It could only mean one thing. _How could he? He had promised_. She didn't see him come in the room until he took the phone from her hand, his face sullen.

"You lied to me." She whispered looking up at him, his features blurry through her tears.

"You had no right to go through my phone."

Standing up, Jess turned her back to him. Her hand instinctively went to her stomach, the other covered her mouth and nose as she tried to fight back the tears and feeling of betrayal. "You promised. You-" Taking a deep breath she turned to him and moved her hand up to her forehead. Trying to understand what was happening. "No, no no, you wouldn't. No." Shaking her head she looked at him. "We had a agreement. Our family was more important. You said that! You said we came first!"

"Stop shouting the kids are watching television." She could tell by the way he avoided looking at her that he knew he was in the wrong.

"The kids? So you do remember them? It's a shame you didn't remember them when you made that decision." Jess pointed a finger at the phone. "Because that tells me you don't give a damn about the kids."

"I done it for the kids. A family was murdered last week. I need to be able to protect you all. I need to help catch them. I can't just sit around doing research in a laboratory when I could be making a difference. I belong there, not bored and wasting the skills I have."

"You belong here, with us! Spencer we made the decision because of the kids. It's the reason we have Thomas and this one on the way. So that you would see them grow up. RJ hardly knew you back then. How can being home for dinner and weekends be boring?"

Her question took him by surprise and he reach out to pull her towards him but Jess stepped out of reach. "No, I didn't mean us, work. I'm bored at work. I've never fitted in anywhere like I did there. They were my first family. I love you and I love the kids, you know that. This has nothing to do with how I feel about you or our life."

"Yes it does, it has everything to do with us. This isn't just about you Spencer, this affects all of us. RJ's at the age where he is going to want you to see him doing stuff at school and Thomas is going to grow up with you hardly being around. Christ this baby will see the postman more than you! You have a family Spencer. You can't go gallivanting around the country."

"You knew what my job entailed when you met me-"

"Yes, yes I did but I hated saying good bye to you and worrying about you. I hated the lonely nights but I kept my mouth shut because you were doing the job long before you met me and deep down I knew you'd always choice your job over me. That's why even when I was pregnant with RJ and once I had him I still didn't say anything. But then you got shot- Do you have any idea what it was like, two months after getting married, opening the door to find Hotch and JJ standing there when you were all meant to be L.A? Being told you had been shot and that Morgan had stayed behind with you. Can you imagine how hard it was to sit at home here unable to go and see you looking after a baby, to have to rely on Morgan to tell me how you were doing. So I'm sorry if when you finally got home and said that it 'made you realise we were more important than the B.A.U' I jumped at the chance to tell you how I felt about your bloody job. I hated it then and I hate it now. I hate how we aren't enough for you. Why can't you be happy with what you've got? How dare you not discuss this with me? This changes the lives of all of us. I had a right to know you were thinking about this. Tell them you've changed your mind. Tell them you need to be with us. Spencer please." Jess stared at her husband terrified that he would go back, she didn't want that life. She didn't want to wake up alone and facing the possibility that he might not come home.

"Hotch asked if I would ever consider coming back and I decided to think about it. I made my decision and everything has been sorted. I've handed in my notice and I start back at the B.A.U in a few weeks. I didn't discuss it with you because there is nothing to debate. I've regretted leaving everyday, and if I turned down Hotch's offer it'd eat away at me until I hated _this_." Spencer gestured around him and to Jess it might as well have been a slap in the face.

"Well I hope you enjoy being back with your first family."


	6. Back at the BAU

Spencer closed the front door quietly behind him and turned on the hall lamp to break up the darkness. He stood there, utterly drained and in need of sleep but the thought of climbing the stairs seemed such a effort. He had just returned from his fifth case away since returning to the B.A.U and it hadn't ended well. They had a name and face of the UnSub but were unable to actually catch Randall Avis.

Hanging up his coat, he placed his messenger bag just inside his study door. He didn't want to go around turning on lights at this hour, leaving the lamp on he headed up stairs and quietly went to his room. Moving to his side of the bed Spencer opened the top draw of his bedside table. Removing his gun he placed it up on the ledge inside and dropped his cell phone and badge into the draw.

Getting undressed, Spencer placed his clothes on the back of the Union Jack armchair that Jess had insisted on buying and climbed into bed besides her. She was wearing her usual nightwear but now her bump was protruding out between her top and shorts. The covers were kicked down the bed and pooled around her feet, laying down besides her he watched her sleep. He hadn't seen his wife this peaceful since she had found out about him joining the F.B.I again. The last twelve weeks had been miserable, everyday he had been greeted with a wall of ice. She only spoke to him when she had to and seemed to only go through the motions of their daily routine. There was no longer a kiss goodbye or a 'be careful' when he left for a case.

He knew she wouldn't take the news of him going back well, which was the only reason he hadn't discussed it with her. She would of said no and then he would of had to deliberately go against her. There was no way she would of let him get away with that. He knew that if he made the decision then told her that eventually she would come round. She loved him, he knew that, which meant he could always rely on her to stick by him. It hadn't been until everything was decided and ready that he had fully realised how hard the shit was going to hit the fan. Even so he was surprise how long Jess was dragging out the silent treatment, he had imagined a few screaming matches where he would listen and then they'd be back on track. Not that he knew where that idea came from, they weren't the kind of couple that fought.

Brushing a strand of hair from her face he watched as her eyelids flickered as she dreamed and hoped it was of him. At least then he would know that things would work out. He missed how close they were, missed how he couldn't just get a hug when he wanted to feel close to her or talk to her about, well anything. Most of the time she would openly tell him she didn't have a clue about, but she would listen anyway, sometimes even starting it by asking some obscure question to see if he knew the answer.

Leaning over he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "I love you." He whispered before laying back down and staring up at the ceiling to wait for sleep to take him.

* * *

Stirring his coffee Spencer turned to make his way from the break room to his desk across the bullpen and almost collided with one of the few people he had never hoped to see again. His stomach clenched and his pulse quickened as he looked for an escape route. Harrison Brown went to say something before stopping and staring at him questioningly. "Do I know you?"

"..N-no…" His voice betrayed him and the stammer seemed to flick a switch in the other mans eyes. The smile that Spencer had always dreaded at school moved across the older mans face and Spencer was sure there was a look of pleasure in the other mans blue eyes. Browns hand reached for Spencer's ID badge and before Spencer could step out of reach he was reading it. "Sorry I didn't recognise you with your clothes on."

Spencer felt his face burn. How was it that a grown man didn't feel ashamed of his past actions? No doubt he passed them of as 'being young' and found that was justification. "There you are pretty boy!" Morgan appeared, mug in hand and his smile faltered as he saw his friend. "Everything ok?"

Brown looked from Spencer to Morgan before smiling at the newcomer. "I'm just catching up with a old, school friend." If Spencer had ever doubted his decision to tell Derek Morgan about what happened that afternoon on the football field, it wasn't today. It was clear from where Spencer stood that Morgan knew exactly what that meant. Morgan fixed the other agent with a stare before turning back to Spencer.

"We're going for lunch, you coming?" Spencer nodded and moving around Brown made his way to his desk to grab his bag, having checked this time that Jess hadn't taken his money out of his wallet like the other week. She was sure getting inventive with her punishments. As they reached the glass doors to meet the girls who were already out by the lifts Spencer stopped and looked at his friend.

"Thanks."

"For what?" Spencer looked at Morgan and grinned, as his friend slapped him on the back. "C'mon kid, I'm starving."

"Really Morgan? Kid? I'm married with children, pretty sure that makes me anything but a kid. In fact with that definition, you're the kid." Morgan laughed as he opened the glass doors and wagged a finger from side to side in his usual 'don't push your luck' manner.

* * *

"Hey Spence, are you bringing Jess to the Christmas party tonight?" JJ popped a French Fry into her mouth and smiled.

"Yeah we haven't seen her since you came back." Added Emily.

"Er…Probably not…I hate parties." Spencer avoided eye contact and concentrated on his own lunch. He went out of his way to avoid talking about Jess, knowing that it would open up a conversation the girls would probably ask to have lunch with her and Spencer didn't relish the idea of Jess talking about him to his friends.

"Reid, you might of not worked with us for a few years but you are a awful liar, to us at least. C'mon man, you enjoyed JJ's wedding and you were always throwing Halloween parties-"

"That was different it was just us. I always hated the Christmas parties."

"Come to think of it, RJ didn't have a party this year." Garcia narrowed her eyes at him.

"She hasn't left you has she?" Morgan laughed and nudged him, but Spencer carried on staring at his food.

"No, it's just…Well, she's tired a lot and-"

"That sounds like a sucky excuse one of the Arsehats we deal with would come out with after he's buried the wife under the patio." Garcia stopped when Spencer glared at her.

"Thanks."

"Spence something is bothering you." JJ looked at him and he could tell she was concerned.

"I'm going to go back to work." Standing up he placed his money on the table.

"Want me to come with you Reid?"

"No Morgan, I can manage."

* * *

"So how is this going to work? I mean you're still not talking to me." Jess watched as Spencer straightened his jacket and stepped into the lift. He hadn't been happy when he had come home to find the sitter with RJ and Thomas and even less when he discovered that Hotch had rang to ask if she would be attending the party a few weeks back. Jess guessed it was because he wanted his team mates to think everything was fine and dandy. Stupid fool. The lift pinged and the doors opened. Stepping out into the corridor Jess looped her arm through Spencer's and walked forward. She might be pissed at him but she wasn't going to make a show of herself, plus she could lean on him to help balance herself now that she was the size of a house.

Stepping into the bullpen Jess smiled, they always put so much effort in this one night of the year. She saw the B.A.U members hovering around their usual desks, she guessed old habits died hard. Smiling she waved and done her best to look as if nothing was bothering her. Now was not the time to bitch about the fact that Spencer was back here.


	7. Coming To A Head

Jess found a quite corner in the conference room, smiling and swapping pleasantries was tiring work. Nibbling at her cheese sandwich she watched the small groups that she shared the room with. Most were talking quietly and much to Jess's relief leaving her alone. Maybe they knew not to disturb a pregnant woman when she was eating. Looking up she saw JJ poke her head into the room and groaned inwardly. She had a feeling the females of the B.A.U were trying to get her alone and she couldn't help but notice Morgan was giving her and Spencer funny looks. She hated profilers.

"Hey, can I join you?" God why was JJ so nice? Couldn't she be a bitch just once so she could tell her no.

"Sure."

"Hey it's probably none of my business-"

Why did people always start off with that? Usually that told them that they shouldn't mention anything. "-Then don't comment on it-" Shit now she had let on that there was something wrong.

"-But, we've all noticed you and Reid don't seem to be…well talking. I'm just saying if you wanted to talk, you can tell me to go away if you want." They sat there looking at each other. Jess wanted to tell JJ to go away, she didn't want someone throwing their two pennies in but at the same time, this whole situation had spiralled out of control. Jess had been ignoring Spencer for so long that the few times she had wanted to back down, she couldn't. The brick wall she had built between them was too well built.

She was stopped from saying anything when a good looking man approached, he was dressed in a grey suit and wore a pale pink shirt, opened at the collar. He was older than herself, probably closer to JJ or Emily's age, but he was gorgeous. Very much like the type of men Jess had gone before Spencer had knocked her off her feet. She glanced at JJ who raised a eyebrow at her.

"Excuse me ladies." He sat down on the other side of Jess and kept smiling at her. "I couldn't help but notice you when you came in with agent Reid-"

"Doctor, it's Doctor Reid." The correction was out of her mouth before she had even thought of it. She had always been so proud of Spencer's achievements and often corrected people more than Spencer did himself. She glanced to her right where JJ sat, with a amused smile on her face. Jess pulled a what the hell face before turning back to the handsome stranger.

"Really?" Jess got the impression that he didn't really care and frowned. "I was just wondering how much he had to pay-"

"Are you calling me a whore?!" Jess stared at him, more furious than offended. Sure Spencer had no dress sense when it came to anything other than nerd, which meant he was a pretty huge advertisement for the fact he was different. But it drove Jess crazy when it seemed to make other men think they could hit on her in front of him. Not that it happened often, but enough for it to piss her off even more the next time it happened. She was sure most of the time the guys weren't overly interested in her and just wanted to try and embarrass Spencer.

"No! Not all." He didn't look the slightest bit embarrassed, like he should have been and Jess decided she didn't like him.

"Jess I'll be right back." Jess turned to see JJ get up and hurriedly walk away. Seriously? She chose now to leave? Turning back to the bloke next to her she eyed him wearily. She wasn't in the mood for this crap. He held his hand out to her and introduced himself as Agent Harrison Brown, she glanced at it before looking back at him, hoping he'd get the message that she wasn't going to shake it.

"I went to school with him, that's all and, well you are way out of his league, just wondering how he managed to catch you." Jess found there was so much in that sentence to be offended about that she didn't know what to kick his arse about first. The mention of school made her wonder if he was one of the many that had bullied Spencer. Her blood began to boil at the thought of a poor innocent Spencer being bullied turned into what RJ's future could turn out to be like. In thirty years time would her future daughter in-law have to deal with a jerk like this? Jess might of spent the last twelve weeks making Spencers life hell, but she was his wife and he had pissed her off. What could he possibility have done to this so called man all them years ago that warranted what he went through or what was being said now.

Standing up, Jess looked down at him and clenched her fists. "Firstly, I caught him. I went after _him_. Secondly, there is no such thing as anyone being out of his league, he's out of their league and thirdly, if you're who I think you are, you're a vile excuse of a human being. He was a kid and you, you knew better." He started to say something about Spencer at school, Jess wasn't sure what but she didn't think, which most of the time was the main reason for her argument, her fist collided with Browns jaw and she watched him fall side ways off his chair. Holy fuck, her hand throbbed in pain and she felt the tears sting at the corners of her eyes.

"Jess!" _Balls. _It was Spencer's voice behind her, ah crap. She had just hit a F.B.I agent, that couldn't be good. A plan came to mind and pretending she hadn't heard him she pointed a shaking finger at Brown who was starting to get his bearings down on the floor. "And another thing, no I will not sleep with you for a hundred dollars. Pervert!" Turning around she acted surprised when she saw the entire B.A.U standing behind her. Did they go everywhere together? "Blimey one day I'm going to wake up and find you all in our bed. That'll be awkward." She noticed them all look around and tried to look innocent. "He'll probably lie, he seems the sort." Wiping a tear from her cheek she hoped she hadn't broken her hand. How the hell was she going to look after the boys with a broken hand, she could hardly do it with the huge stomach that proceeded her everywhere and she wouldn't be able to give her what they did last time. Though that was probably a good thing, high mummies weren't really a good idea.

"Reid, take Jess into my office, you can sit in there until she feels better." Excellent, they mistook her tears of pain as being upset. Maybe she would get away with it. She felt Spencer wrap a arm around her and instantly buried her head into his side. God he smelt good. Inhaling deeply she let herself get dizzy by his scent. Spencer walked her along the walkway and into Hotch's office where he closed the door behind them. Settling herself on the sofa Jess avoided looking at Spencer, she was stubborn and knew the moment she looked at him she'd cave in. She supposed her anger at him had run out awhile ago, but him getting called away on cases made good fuel for the fire so it was easy to reignite it.

Today however, hearing someone put him down, someone who wasn't agreeing with her, that just pissed her off. He was her arsehole, jerk, selfish git and only she had the right to bitch about him. If she looked at him now, her weeks of hard work would all be undone.

Spencer came to stand in front of her, she guessed he was waiting for her to look at him. He'd have a long wait. His hand brushed the side of her face and it took all her will power not to try and nuzzle into it, no doubt snuggling up to him just now had given him the wrong idea. She was mad. He'd broken his promise. She was mad. His thumb stroked her cheek and she felt her eyes close at the softness of his hands, one good thing about being married to a germaphobe. "Did he rally say that?"

Jess nodded, loving the feel of his hand against her face. If she did give in she wondered how mad Hotch would be if he found her ravishing her husband on this sofa. It had been twelve weeks.

"He actually asked for sex in exchange for a hundred dollars?"

"That's a completely different question." She replied, his hand moved to under her chin and lifted it so that she had to look at him. "My hand hurts like crazy" Their eyes locked and she realised how much she had missed him. She swallowed, as she tried to gain the courage to say something other than about what had just happened. "Spencer-"

Spencer placed his thumb over her mouth and gave a nervous smile. No doubt worried that the atmosphere would soon change and it would be back to how it had been lately. Seating himself next to her he closed his eyes and rested his forehead against her own.

"Thank you. And I knew you'd come round."

* * *

Jess hurried into the living room and ignored Spencer as he slammed front door. For a moment Jess had believed that they could try working things out but here they were, fighting. Why couldn't he just keep his mouth shut? Marching into the dining room she spotted Alice in the kitchen. "We'll pay you till twelve. Dr Reid will see you out." She hadn't meant to be so snippy with the teenager but, well, she guessed shit happened when men were involved. Putting the kettle on Jess went about making herself a tea. With a mug of tea in one hand and a tub of Ben and Jerry's in the other Jess made her way back into the living room and began to get herself comfortable. No doubt once Alice was home safely Spencer would continue the role of being oblivious.

The front door slammed again and Spencer appeared, with that stubborn look he always had when he was in a bad mood. "Do you mind telling me what's wrong now?" The spoon that had almost got to her mouth stopped and she stared at him. _Seriously? _What planet was this man on?

"The same thing that was wrong when we left and the same thing that has been wrong since you took a job without discussing it with me, you know your wife?" Jess gestured to herself and glared when he put his arms out to the sides in a 'deal with it' attitude.

"It's happened, how long are you going to punish me for?"

"Don't make me get off this sofa and kick your arse for trying to act all gansta. Flapping your arms around, do that again and I'll shove them up your arse."

"Make your mind up. It was your foot a second ago." They stared at each other before Spencer put his hands in his pockets and shrugged his shoulders at her. "I'm going to bed. There's no talking to you when your like this." Jess sat there fuming as he walked away, once he reached the door way he stopped and looked over his shoulder at her. "You're acting as if I had an affair."

"Some days I wish you had." Putting the lid back on the ice cream tub Jess heaved herself out of her seat and went to return it to the freezer, suddenly feeling exhausted by what she had just admitted to him. She barely made it to the kitchen before bursting into tears. How could so much have happened in one evening? Spencer appeared in the other door way and didn't hesitate in moving to her and placing his arms around her shoulders.

"Do you really?" Jess barely heard him over her crying but nodded her head against his chest. She stood leaning against him until she was able to control the tears a bit better. Pulling away from Spencer she looked up at him.

"At least then I'd know I'm meant to leave you. Everyone knows you don't hang around with someone who cheats, but what about someone who just doesn't respect you?"

"I do-"

"You went and took a job that you knew I wouldn't want you doing, and you changed all our lives. My opinion and our family should of meant more to you-"

"It does-"

"It doesn't! Spencer everyday you leave for work I don't know if you're coming home. Either because they're going to put you on a jet for some case or because something bad has happened. And don't say it won't because look at what has happened to you while you were there. Kidnapped and tortured, blown up, shot twice, one of them since we've been together, god knows how many hostage situations."

"I've never been blown up, or I wouldn't be here. I've actually been involved in two bomb explosions."

"Blown up or involved same bloody thing! And _twice? _When_?_"

"Well the one I told you about in Colorado in 2008 and before that in 2006. We were at the house where Randall Garner was holding his daughter prisoner, he believed she was-"

"Enough!" Jess threw her hands up pleading with him to stop. The last thing she wanted was a full case debrief. "Just, think of the things that happened to you back then, what if they happened this time and you weren't so lucky? What would happen to us?"

"You'd manage-I mean the idea is to not get killed. You're talking about worst case scenarios."

"Because I have to! This is one of the times I don't want to manage. You could go to work Monday and get killed. RJ would grow up without a father, Thomas is young, he probably wouldn't even remember you and what about this baby? They'd come into this world without a father. The way you've been acting I'd probably be better off without you, but that doesn't mean the kids would." Rubbing her face Jess sighed. "I would never make a decision that important without asking you and I'd never do something I knew you'd be against. I guess I took the respect part of our vows more seriously than you did."

Spencer stood there and looked at her as he ran a hand through his hair, he looked defeated and Jess wondered if he was finally starting to get it. "You know, if you'd just sat with me tonight, chances are we'd have come home happy. But you just had to open your mouth and show that you actually believed you hadn't done anything wrong."

"I know I shouldn't of done it, of course I do. We're never going to agree on this. We're always going to be on different pages over me being at the B.A.U. Can we just call it a day?"


	8. Calling It A Day

**A/N: A short chapter compared to others.**

* * *

Jess looked at her husband as the words spun around inside her head. Call it a day? Spencer's eyes narrowed as he looked down at her. "What's wrong?" Jess stared back at him, struggling to form any words. Did he really mean what she thought he did?

"Call it-"

"Mummy?" RJ appeared in the doorway behind Spencer rubbing his eyes as he looked up at his parents.

"Hey RJ, what's the matter?" Spencer ran a hand through their eldest sons hair.

"You and Mummy are shouting."

Glancing at Spencer nervously Jess shook her head and smiled. "No, we were, singing."

He looked up at her and Jess got the feeling he wasn't really convinced. "It didn't sound like singing."

"When does it ever sound like singing? You know me and daddy." Kissing the top of his head Jess smiled. "Now go back to bed and I promise, me and daddy won't sing again." RJ nodded and looked up his dad.

"Can you tuck me in?" Spencer smiled and nodded.

"Me and mummy just need to talk. I'll be up in a bit. Ok?" RJ nodded and left, leaving Jess without a distraction. "Jess? Well?"

"I…I. Don't want to."

"Don't want to? Jess, I understand. I messed up. I went behind your back and took the job. I get that, but I hate _this_. I hate coming home to you hating me."

"I don't hate you, I'm pissed at you. Doesn't mean I want to break up-"

"Who said anything about breaking up? I want to call it a day on the _fighting_. But it is good to know you haven't given up on us." Spencer gave her a half smile.

"Still pissed at you." She grumbled as she fiddled with a tea towel.

"I know. Jess, I'm not strong enough to go on like this." He placed his hands on her shoulders and stared at her, with the sad, puppy dog eyes that could make her do anything.

"So you get your own way and I have to shut up and deal with it?"

"No you don't have to shut up and deal with it. Just, be my wife again. I won't let you down again I promise." Spencer tried to lean in for a kiss but Jess turned her head away and pulled away from his hold.

"You should go up, RJ will be waiting for you." Not saying anything Spencer left the kitchen, leaving Jess to wipe down the surfaces and get everything in order for the next morning. Eventually she went around turning off lights and locking up before heading upstairs to her room.

It was dark and empty when she entered, RJ must of tricked Spencer into a story. Wiggling out of her dress, Jess sat at her dressing table and began the chore of removing her make-up and letting her hair down. As she unwound her curls and waves she stared at the pale face looking back at her. She was exhausted and she looked it, clearly the pregnancy glow that she had got the last two times weren't popping in this time. Once dressed for bed she was about to climb in when she remembered Spencer.

Poking her head out the door she tried listening for any sounds coming from RJ's room. When she didn't hear anything she tip toed along the landing and pushed her eldest sons bedroom door open slowly. The only light in the room was RJ's bedside lamp, it threw a soft circle of light onto the bed where she saw the pair of them. Spencer lay on top of the duvet a story book open in his lap, RJ was tucked in to Spencer's side but under the covers. Jess felt a smile spread across her face, as hurt as she was with him, she couldn't deny he was a wonderful father. Walking to Spencer she brushed a strand of hair off of his face, leaning in she placed a kiss on his cheek. He stirred and she smiled. "Come on, leave him to sleep."

Leaning over him she lifted RJ's head so that Spencer could remove his arm. Placing her sons head back down on the pillow she placed a kiss on his forehead and ushered Spencer out of the room once he had done the same. "What happened to just tucking him in?"

"You know our son, he's demanding."

"Hm I wonder where he gets that from. Hurry up and get ready for bed, my shoulders need rubbing."

"Yes ma'am."


End file.
